


Messages to Dean

by Megamonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, No Smut, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Dean gets hit by a truck and is put into a coma.





	Messages to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Mary is still alive, they aren't hunters and they live in the family house. I apologize in advance.

June 2, 1993-

 

    “Hey Dean!” A chipper Sam runs up to his brother. “Mom, dad and I are back. I hope you are feeling better. I know things haven’t been the greatest, been a lot of ups and downs, but I’m sure you’ll be ok.” He sits down in a chair. “Mom’s been praying for you, making some kind of deal with God to make you better, I’ve started doing it too. Figured if two people pray about the same thing, something will happen. Dad’s been drinking more than usual, I keep asking him to come pray with us at night, but he won’t do it. He’s basically given up on helping you get better, at least mom and I haven’t.” Sam places his hand on Dean’s arm. “Lisa’s been asking how you’re doing. She’s worried about you. I’m not. Because I know you’ll pull through, you’re my strong older brother.”

  
  


May 2, 1994-

 

    “De, it’s been exactly a year. My birthday wasn’t the same without you. Turning eleven wasn’t as special without my big brother to chase me around the house to give me birthday lickens. Grandma Winchester bought me a new bike, I was hoping you would get out of bed and I’d let you ride on the handlebars as I pedal. Like the way you use to do it for me. It would be so much fun.” Sam walks in and replaces the flowers in the vase. “I’ve been feeling really guilty this past year, mom said I shouldn’t blame myself for what happened. But it happened because of me, it’s my fault. I’m really sorry Dean.”

  
  


November 30, 1995-

 

    “I’m back.” Sam sniffles and tries to cover up the bruises on his arms. “So, being a sixth grader isn’t what it’s hyped up to be. All my friends are enjoying it, but not me. I made some enemies without even trying to.” He walks over to his bedside. “I want you to show up at my school and take care of the bullies, or do something that way I know you’re ok. Because I’m not. I don’t feel as strong as I should be without you. The bullies are picking on me because of you. Calling me names because I look up to you. I need my Superman to come save his Lois Lane. I need my hero to come save me. Please Dean.”

  
  


November 10, 1996-

 

    “Dean!” Sam says excitedly running into the room with a first place trophy. His cleats smacking on the tile floor. “I got here as fast as I could! Remember when I told you yesterday about my soccer tournament? Well, our team won! We got first place, I wish you could see it. It’s so shiny and it has my name on it.” He holds it up even though Dean can’t see it. He lowers it when he realizes. “Dean, wake up so I can show this to you. I want to hear your voice again, congratulating me and messing up my hair while you look at it. Smiling, laughing. Wake up, Dean.”

  
  


February 15, 1997-

 

    “So I thought I should tell you, I had my first kiss with my very first girlfriend. I didn’t initiate it because I was really nervous. She thought that was kind of cute, though. Being a shy guy is a-ok with the girls, I guess.” Sam smiles. “I can’t drive yet, so it was really awkward to have mom sit in the car while I walked her up to the door. She didn’t seem to mind that. I just hope when you wake up, you won’t have to deal with mom or dad chaperoning on any of  your dates.” He chuckles. “I’m sure your machoness would be depleted with mom calling you sweetie and baby. Although that would be kind of funny to witness as you walk her home after meeting our parents.” Sam pauses. “I sure do hope you wake up soon.”

  
  


March 18, 1998-

 

    “Dean, I’m super excited to tell you that I got my learner's permit today! Dad said he’s going to teach me behind the wheel stuff next, I couldn’t be more happy. Although, I wish you could be there to watch me drive up and down the streets, maybe giving me some tips, if you knew how to drive.” Sam sits down in a chair. “It’s been almost five years since the incident. Dean, wake up. Please. I miss you. Wake up and be my pain in the ass older brother again.” He can’t hold back the tears. “My therapist is trying her hardest to help me cope but I can’t, I don’t want to get better until I know you are. I’m sorry, Dean, come back to us.”

  
  


August 9, 1999-

 

    “Hey Dean, mom and I are here. Dad couldn’t bring himself to show up. Drank himself into a night filled of regret.”

    “Sam, I’m going to talk to the doctor for a minute, I’ll be right back.” Mary says and walks out after the doctor.

    “Now that she’s out of the room, I can tell you that I lost my virginity. I wish you knew what to do that way I could have gotten some advice from you. It was just basic things that I learned from watching dirty movies from Blockbuster. It worked, but I would have loved to have my older brother telling me what’s right, wrong, do’s and don’t’s. Could you please wake up, Dean.”

  
  


April 22, 2000-

 

    “Dean I brought my date with me, going to junior prom in about an hour. Mom wanted to get some pictures but I told her not without you.” Mary walks in and gets a couple pictures with Dean in them. “Well, we’ll be heading out now. I’ll come talk to you tomorrow. I love you Dean.”

  
  


August 24, 2001-

 

    “Well I made it into Stanford! I know you would be proud of me. You’ve always been proud of me no matter what. You are what’s keeping me grounded to reality and life. If you could see how much I’ve grown, you probably won’t even recognise me. I bet I beat you in height as well. I guess you won’t be able to call me little brother anymore.” Sam smiles a bit and sniffles. “Dean, I want you to fight while I’m gone, fight, fight, fight your ass to live and to wake up. I’ll write letters for mom to read to you when she’s not busy taking care of dad. He drank himself stupid and crashed the Impala into a stop sign by this hospital. He’s ok, mostly, just a broken leg and a fractured elbow. The car is alright for the most part, I’ll be able to bring it with me to college when I come back for Thanksgiving break. I’ll try to visit when I’m on my other breaks. But I gotta get going, opening ceremony is tomorrow and gotta make sure I’m there. I love you, big brother.”

  
  


January 24, 2002-

 

    “Happy 23rd birthday big bro. Although I wish this day could be happier. We found dad motionless in the bathroom this morning. He poisoned himself, empty prescription bottles and pills littered the sink with a broken bottle of Jameson still in his hand. I think he couldn’t handle all of this happening and ended it all. But I’m sure he’s in a better place now. Mom’s at home resting. She cried herself into her blankets until she passed out. I could hear her as I passed her closed bedroom. I don’t think she’s going to be able to hold onto hope for much longer. The church community has been trying to help us out with a lot for the past 4 years. Everyone has been praying for you and the rest of us. Mom and I are so grateful to have such a strong and faithful community. If you could see the hearts some of these people have, it would restore your faith in anything.” Sam smiles but stays by the doorway. “Don’t give up, Dean. You’re strong, I know you can fight this.”

  
  


July 4, 2003-

 

    “Happy Fourth bro. I know I haven’t been around much, I’ve been spending some time with my new girlfriend, that my college buddy introduced me to, Jessica. We’ve been together for a little over 4 months and she makes me happy. She keeps me strong, holds me up when I’m down. Jess is just the greatest girl I have ever met, aside from mom. I would love for you to meet her. I’m sure you’d love her like a sister we never had.” Jess comes walking into the room and places a hand on Sam’s shoulder, he’s sitting next to Dean. “She’s standing next to me, just thought I’d let you know. Even if you can’t register any reaction, you should know that there’s one other person praying for you to fight and wake up. We’ll be back later to visit. Love you.” Sam reaches up and grabs Jess’ hand and goes to grab Dean’s laying on the bed, squeezing them both.

  
  


October 18, 2004-

 

    “So, I crashed the Impala the other day before I showed up in town. I know it was a stupid idea to go and get drunk at a house party with Jess and Brady, but I had been cooped up in my apartment and they wanted me to go out. A couple beer bongs and a handful of shots later I decided to drive home. Well, that was a bad idea if you could guess. Luckily I’m ok, though. The car, however, not in the best shape. Mom’s pissed that I was being that stupid, but it’s alright. I won’t be able to use the car for quite some time, gotta find the right parts since it’s an old car. I told mom that I’d find any salvage yards that might have the parts I’m looking for and bring them to the mechanic. No luck, a lot of the salvage yards around here don’t have the classic cars. So I’m checking out every state. So far, South Dakota and Wisconsin are the only ones to check out. I called each person that owns the yard if they would spare any parts for a price and South Dakota seems to want to work a deal out in person. Mom and I will head out there in a few days.” Sam sits in his usual chair. “You’d probably smack me on the back of the head and call me a dumbass if you were awake. It would actually make me feel better.” Sam interlaces his hands and rests his forehead on them, making a silent prayer to the man upstairs or any angel listening.

  
  


Demember 24, 2005-

 

    “Hey Dean. I came here quick to tell you something important to me. I stopped off at a jewelry shop and picked up a ring. ‘Why would you do that?’ You might ask. Well, I’ve decided that I’m going to propose to Jess. She’s with her family for Christmas Eve and will be driving in tomorrow. Also, she told me over the phone that she had a blood test taken because she wasn’t feeling well. And she told me that she’s pregnant. She’s about two months along and will be going in to get a sonogram in about a week. This is going to be an exciting ending for this year and even better way to start a new. I’m sure she’ll tell you more when she gets here. But I better get going, mom’s at the house waiting for me. Love you.”

  
  


May 2, 2006-

 

    “Things aren’t looking good.” Sam manages to say, biting back the sobs and ugly crying sounds. “The doctors say that there is a slim 2% chance of you ever waking up. Pretty much everything is failing slowly. They also say that you probably won’t make it a week. Mom, Jess and I are hoping for some sort of miracle.” He sits in the chair next to his bed, taking a hold of his hand. “I know I keep telling you I’m sorry for what happened. But I should never have had you chase me into the street, if I had just listened to you instead of laughing, you would still be here with me. Now it’s my fault you’re in a coma. I should be in your place. I’m so, so sorry. Dean, wake up, for me?” He squeaks on the last part. Nostrils flaring as the tears flow endlessly down his face.

  
  


May 4, 2006-

 

    “Dean, this is the last time I’ll be coming to see you. You won’t get to hear what’s going on with me anymore. I won’t be able to tell you how much I’ve grown, how happy I am with Jess. But I will tell you the name of our baby girl, Kya Maree. We will tell her all about Uncle Dean, show her pictures, tell her all the funny jokes you used to tell me when we were kids. I never thought they were funny, but I laughed to make you feel better about yourself.” Sam wipes his face with his hands. “Right now, the life support is the only keeping you alive, each organ is failing one at a time. Mom and I have made a decision to take you off so you won’t suffer anymore. I wish you would wake up so we won’t be able to shut off the only thing keeping you here. See my fiance for the first time, feel the baby kicking in her stomach. See how beautiful mom is. But we now realize that isn’t going to happen. Should have probably done this along time ago, but hope is what kept us from making that choice. Just that tiny sliver of hope, and now that’s gone.”

    “Hey sweetie.” Mary walks in holding a sobbing Jess.

“Hey guys.” Sam says turning in his chair, sniffling. The doctor following in after them. Sam stands and wraps his arms around Jess. Mary walks over to where her youngest just was.

“The angels have watched over you, and they are taking you home.” She leans in and kisses his forehead. “Good night baby.”

“Say hi to dad for us.” Sam says. Loud sobbing and trembling bodies embraced in Sam’s big arms as the plug was pulled. The heart monitor flatlining and eventually turned off. The air was filled with sobs, sniffles and wails. Doctors and nurses giving their condolences as they give the grieving members their time with the dearly departed.

  
  


May 2, 1993-

 

    Sam jolts awake, tears flowing from his eyes. He kicks back the covers and runs to Dean’s room. Panickly waking him up.

    “What Sammy? You ok?” He turns his bedside lamp on. “It’s 4 in the morning, what’s wrong?” He grabs Sam’s upper arms. Sam just crawls into his lap and holds him close.

    “Just stay out of the streets today, promise?” Sam says in his chest.

    “Sammy I-”

    “Promise.” Vice grip getting tighter.

    “Promise, yea Sammy, promise.” He hugs him back. “Nightmare or vision?”

    “Vision.” Dean holds onto Sam as tight as Sam’s holding him. Fear sweeping over him, he’ll keep his promise, he always does.


End file.
